The Quest of the Chains
by DaniSue
Summary: A new punishment has been instituted at Lady Cavall's finishing school, & lucky Lark of Queenscove and Cosette of Stone Mountain are the 1st to try it out.
1. Default Chapter

"Finally! I never thought I would be able to talk again!" Kally confessed at breakfast on the morning when the girls were able to talk again. 

"And we all promise never to pass notes again?" Randi asked. "I never want to go through that again."

"Of course, Lark will anyway no doubt, but I agree," answered Shauni, to which Lark made a face at.

"Ha ha. These "pick on Lark" comments are really uncalled for. Why can't we pick on someone else for a change?," demanded Lark. 

"Lark, dear, since when is telling the truth "picking on Lark"?" 

"Oo, you're so clever. I believe this has already happened to you twice Shauni, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!," Lark shot back at Shauni.

"Ouch! Okay Lark, you can sheath the fangs now," interjected Lydi. 

"And if you're going to continue teasing me, come up with some new jokes, K? I mean, you can only hear the same insult so many times before it becomes a compliment." 

"Look at it this way Lark, we admire that you have the audacity and the rudeness to make the teachers so angry and we don't want you to forget it," soothed Shauni.

"Thanks guys." So breakfast continued until…… "Shauni! Are you saying I'm rude!?" The other girls exchanged knowing glances.

"Well, at least your not as slow as I thought when you missed that." 

"So now I'm slow?"

"Did I say that? What I meant was.. Oh! There's the bell, better get to class!" Shauni scurried out.

"Shauni! Hey! Wait, I'm confused!," Lark shouted as she followed the other girls to the classrooms. 

The girls sat idly doodling or counting flagstones as Master Bangham, the science teacher, lectured. 

"Now, if you were outside looking at the sun, and it suddenly exploded, how long would it take you to realize it?" he asked the drowsy pupils.

"Why would we be looking at the sun?" Lark whispered to her neighbor. 

"Queenscove! Would you like to tell me what your incite was to my inquiry?" Master Bangham asked.

"Is there a right answer here?" Lark asked him pertly.

"Good point, you may inform us whether you would like to or not," at this statement the other girls lifted their heads to look at Lark. Lark stood and met Master Banghams eyes.

"Sir, I was just pointing out the inaccuracy of your question. Why would we be looking at the sun? Unless I heard wrong during another of your fascinating lectures, that is harmful to one's eyes," Lark answered honestly. The other girls snorted and were oddly impressed with Larks boldness. 

"It was a hypothetical question. A question used to give an example, it is not supposed to be accurate," Master Bangham growled.

"I understand that, Sir. I just thought, from another of your speeches, that science was always a precise art." 

Master Bangham sighed. "Sit down, Lady Kyleah. And next time I call on you to learn what your incite is, remind me of this incident."

"Will do, Sir," replied Lark, smiling. 

At dinner that night:

"So, Lark, did you meet your quota for making people angry today?," asked Kally. 

"Almost. I just need one more. And here she comes."

Terena of Runnerspring was approaching the gangs table.

She wore her normal look of disgust on her acne covered face with the blunt gray eyes. Her lifeless mousy brown hair hung limply over her shoulders, and the fit of her lavender dress showed a girl who had not yet reached a growth spurt but who ate so much that she was growing horizontally. Her companion was the dreaded and hated Cosette of Stone Mountain. Her twin sister Rosabel was the opposite, well-liked and popular. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Loudmouth Lark and her gang of followers," mocked Cosette. 

"Loudmouth Lark. It suits me, I think," agreed Lark. 

"Oh please. Everyone knows that you only pretend to be tough. I bet you couldn't defend yourself against a two year old!" Cosette cackled. 

"Maybe. But I'm sure fighting you wouldn't be that hard, I mean you haven't even got the maturity level of a two year old."

"Oh yeah? Well, not-uh!"

"Or the brains of one either, obviously."

"You aren't going to let her talk to you like that! Are you Cosette?," demanded Terena of her leader.

"Course not! No one walks all over a Stone Mountain!"

"You? A Stone Mountain? Everyone knows your mother found you under a rock and brought you home!"

"Why you!," roared Cosette, and lunged at Lark.

The fight lasted several minutes. Lark had the upper hand for most of it, but Cosette landed several good punches as well. It was obvious to Larks friends if not to anyone else that the teachers purposely took their time in stopping the fight. Finally, Mistress Fiona and Master Bangham broke in and pulled the girls apart, and hauled them to Lady Cavall's office. 

"What on earth has gotten into you! This is not the way young noble ladies conduct themselves! I, in all my years as Headmistress, have never seen a group of more troublesome girls. It is apparent to me that my methods of discipline are not sufficient. Therefore, I am instituting a new punishment. For as long as it takes, the two of you are to be bound together." Lady Cavall motioned to her assistant, who stepped forward, iron chains in hand. "Come here you two." 

Silently, Lady Cavall wrapped the chains around both girls' ankles, and locked them. She looked up, satisfied. Going back to her desk, she took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Lark. 

"Use this to find the key to your chains. If you work as a team, you'll find it faster, if you don't, you may be locked together for a long, long time. Go down to the healer and get those bruises taken care of. Dismissed." 

Lark turned quickly, and began walking. She dragged Cosette after her. Once in the hall, the bickering began again.

"Great. This is all your fault!" Cosette informed Lark.

"Excuse me? My fault? _You're_ the one who came over to me and started insulting me!" Lark told her. "Alright, look. Seeing as how there's no way out of this, well, unless I kill you, we're just going to have to get along. Agreed?"

Sigh. "I guess. You kill me? I think it'd be the other way around."

Lark gave her an annoyed look. Cosette sighed again. It was going to be a few very long days. Or months. Or years. 

"Open the letter," Cosette told Lark. Lark unfolded the parchment. A small map fell out. Cosette bent to pick it up. "What does the letter say?"

Rules for The Chains

  1. You may only speak to the person bound to you.
  2. The breaking of any rule will result in a new quest for the key with another map
  3. You are forbidden to tell others about the quest
  4. You are forbidden to try and find a way out of the chains
  5. If it takes you more than one week to find the key, you will be chained together for one month and then given a new quest

"Let's see the map," said Lark.

The map was of the school grounds and the surrounding village. It was marked with small X's on several buildings in the village. The cooper, the silversmith, the tavern, the tailor, the merchants, the notaries and a shack in the woods. 

"To find the key, you must visit the places stared on the map, you'll find an order is a need, Follow the order or else you'll see, it will be harder than it has to be. Work together it will be a snap, cooperate and don't loose the map, choose an option, the choice is yours, make the right one, but it shall not be fun." This was the poem written at the bottom of the map.

"An order? Do you know what that means?" Cosette asked.

"I think we have to go to these places in a certain order."

"Fine, look, we'll get started in the morning." Cosette said with a yawn, and headed to her room.

"Hey! Ouch, Cosette!" squealed Lark as the chain dug into her ankle.

"Oops," murmured Cosette as she walked back to Lark.

"What makes you think we are sleeping in your room? Why not mine?"

"It's probably infested," muttered Cosette under her breath. Lark choose to pretend she hadn't heard it. "We'll sleep in my room tonight, and yours tomorrow."

Lark sighed. She was to tired to argue. "Fine, let's go get my stuff."

When they reached Cosette's cramped room, they spread several quilts on the floor for Lark and carefully got into their beds. Cosette had to sleep on the edge so that there was enough give to the chain so that Lark was squashed against the bed frame. Cosette fell asleep instantly, but it took Lark longer, due to Cosette's deafening snore.

The next morning:

Lark gently prodded her sleeping roommate. "Cosette! Cosette! Wake up," Lark said loudly into Cosette's ear.

Still the girl slumbered. Lark grunted. Silently, she reached for the pitcher sitting on the night stand. Lifting it over Cosette's head, she poured a generous amount. Cosette's hand automatically reached up and violently pushed to pitcher so hard that the remaining ice cold water splashed onto Lark. They both screamed.

"Lark! What the heck are you doing, trying to kill me?" sputtered Cosette.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have smothered you while you slept, it would have been quieter." replied Lark with grim humor, "Sorta wish I had," she added. Cosette smirked.

"Shall we get started?" she asked.

"Sure. Where's the map thingy?" Cosette pointed to the map lying on the table. Lark picked it up. 

"Where should we start?" Cosette wondered aloud.

"The coopers."

"Why?"

"Alphabetical order."

So the girls started into the village. It was early still, and the townspeople still slumbered. Walking to the Coopers store, they say a message tacked to the door. Taking it down, this is what they read:

The Dragon's Lair

Why hello there! So glad that you care to stop buy and take a glance. I have something to share, a bit of advice: your path lies close to the dragons lair. This poem shall help you if you would roam. Follow these directions for they will lead you home and speed the way. Pay them heed for you shall see, that this simple poem is all that you need. 

    1. Take five steps right, to help ease your plight.
    2. Now go strait, mind you close the gate
    3. Turn where the sun sets and do not get burned
    4. Stride on the side for as far as you dare, but do take care
    5. Follow your feet and you will meet the next of your needs.

I hope I have helped you dear lady. Use this wisely along with your wits, and you'll have no reason to call it quits. Beware your journey and take care, should you find the dragon's lair. There's little time to spare, so do with it what you shall. 

Farewell. 

"Well, that helps a lot!" said Cosette sarcastically. 

"What are you talking about, of course it does! Come on, lets follow the directions."

Cosette and Lark went five steps right, and went out the gate by going strait. (Sorry, I can't get out of rhyming mode!) 

"Which way does the sun set?" Cosette asked. 

"Umm, west."

"Right, so we have to go this way," Cosette infered.

"Cosette! You moron, that's east!" Lark laughed and shook her head.

"I knew that!" Cosette said indignantly.

"Course you did."

The path they followed led them to the shack that was an X on the map. 

"Well, this is it. The map says we find the next clue here," concluded Lark.

"Look! Oh, great. Another poem," said Cosette, as she pulled down the 2nd poem tacked to the door of the shack. 

Author's Note- There will be a chapter for every part of the girls' quest, so there's another chapter for the 2nd poem, the third poem, and so on. 


	2. Ch.2-The second quest

Ch.2- The second quest

"So? Where is the second clue?" Cosette wanted to know. 

After following all the directions precisely, the girls had come to a stop in front of an abandoned shack. Looking around, they saw no sign of another piece of parchment that would direct them to the key. 

"Cosette! What's this?" Lark called to the other girl, standing as far away as the chains would allow.

"What?" Cosette asked, looking directly to what Lark pointed to.

"Look at the tree. Does it look like something was carved there?"

"Yeah. But it's illegible, how will we read it?" Cosette replied. 

"Obviously if it's illegible you wouldn't be able to read it." Lark said, to which Cosette rolled her eyes. "There has to be a trick to being able to read it. Why else would it be here?" 

"Hello dearies. Might ye like to come in for a drink?" a voice cackled. Instantly, Cosette and Lark turned to see a haggard old crone standing behind them. Where had she come from? There was but one other word to describe her, creepy. She wore a beat-up old brown dress that was ripped and splattered with mud, along with a gray, worn shawl. Her white streaked black hair hung in matted clumps and contained several leaves and twigs. Her face was what awarded her the word creepy. It was brown and weathered, and creased with more wrinkles that made her features near impossible to see. Her nose and mouth for example, where only distinct because they were one huge furrow. It could not be distinguished as to whether there were actually bones that were hidden under the folds of skin. Her eyes had sunk into her head and you could just make out their abnormally light blue color. 

"Did you hear me, lassies? Would ye like a drink?" she said in a thick drawl. 

Cosette and Lark looked at each other. Lark shrugged. 

"I guess so." Lark responded.

"Then come right this way, ye noble ladies," she began walking to the worn, abandoned looking shack and pushed the door open. The girls followed, not quite sure what to expect as they entered. The place was hardly immaculate; the Mistresses at school would have surely fainted at the unpleasant smell and the buildup of many years worth of dust. The old woman dragged her lame leg into what seemed to be a kitchen. She motioned for the girls to sit on two rickety wooden chairs. 

"Where it be, where it be?" the elderly woman murmured over and over as she rummaged through several cabinets. 

"What be your name, good woman?" Cosette inquired. 

"Me name? Be it whatever me mum willed it be." The woman replied casually. 

"So what did she will it be?"

"Been so long agos, I know not if I still be memberin it. Not been asked for it scept now." 

"How can you forget your own name?" 

"I don't never say I forgottened it. It be Galatea, I spect that's what me mum fancied to call me. That be her name s'well."

"Do you live here?" Lark wanted to know, trying not to choke on the air thick with dust.  
"Ahh! Here it be!" the lady exclaimed, drawing out a glass jug of what looked to be cider, that was much older than its expiration date. "Sometimes we do, sometimes we don't," she said in answer to Lark's question. 

"Don't drink anything she gives you," Cosette whispered to Lark.

"Gee, thanks for talking me through that one, " Lark sarcastically whispered back.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me an me friends," the lady motioned to fat black spider that was slowly making it's way up the legs of the third chair. Cosette flinched at the sight of the huge arachnid. The crone returned with three mugs of the musty cider. "Cheers!" she exclaimed and raised the mug to her wrinkle of a mouth, Lark and Cosette followed suit, but did not drink. 

"Ahh, that be a mighty fine brew. Now what be the purpose of two noble sprouts wanderin the woods chained together? T' aint safe."

"It's a punishment. We have to find the key to our chains to be set free." Lark explained. 

"Would this be of any hep to ye?" the crone wandered, holding up a folded piece of parchment.

"Yes!" the girls exclaimed together, reaching for the paper hanging out of their reach. The crone was dangling it enticingly out of the grasp of the girls' fingers. "Uh uh uh. Not so fast, ye have to earn it first, there ain't nothin for free ye knows of course." The wrinkled old woman sneered. The girls knew they wouldn't get past this task easily, and decided not to argue. 

"What do we have to do?" moaned Cosette, to which the woman laughed evilly 

"MUHAHAHAHA, don't sound so excited sweetie! But it tis no hard thing, all you have to do, is try to unchain yourselves," she grinned, showing several rotted, yellow, teeth and several empty black gaps. 

"Okay. Come on Lark, let's try." Cosette conceded. 

"Noooooo!" Lark shrieked, flying out of her chair. (no you dummy, she wasn't actually flying!, she sorta flew. Wait, that's the same thing. She fell, that's it, she fell) Lark grabbed Cosettes' hand before it could touch the chains. 

"AHHHHH!" Cosette screamed shrilly as Lark yanked her hands, surprising her.

"AHHHHHH!" Lark gave an answering scream.

"AHHH, wait, what are you screaming about?" Cosette stopped mid-scream.

"Stubbed my toe," Lark answered simply.

"Oh, I understand. That can hurt a lot."

"I know, right, like one time, I stubbed my toe and…"

"Ah um! Are ye goin ta do as I bid ye or sit there jabberin all day!" the old woman interrupted.

"Right, Lark, why can't we try?" Cosette returned to their original subject.

"Remember in the rules? You can't do that or else you'll have to start all over again!" Lark reminded her. 

"Oh, right, right, right, right, right!" Cosette said. 

"Aye, ye lassies dun good. Here ye be," the woman handed Lark the piece of parchment.

"Why are you giving me this?" Lark asked her. 

"You passed this quest. You followed the rules. That's what this challenge was supposed to teach you. Now, you'd best be on your way to the 3rd challenge," she replied and bustled them out the door. 

"Wow, that was weird," Cosette murmured.

"I ain't complaining. Come on, let's get started," Lark told her, and opened the piece of parchment.

Author's Note- Was that too easy? Probably yes. I'll make the next challenge hard. Wasn't very funny was it. I'll try harder next time. I make no guarantee's tho. Please review. 

What! Where are you going? You're walking away! You're about to hit the back button! Sure, go read someone else's story and not bother to review. Fine! See if I care. Not like my feelings are hurt or anything. (sob) I'll be fine (sob) just leave then (blows nose on sleeve) doesn't matter that I (sob) spent hours (sob) writing this (sob) story for your (sob) enjoyment and you won't even (sob) review! No! don't let me guilt you into it, that's not what I'm trying to do WHAAA!!!!!! (runs for box of tissues, only to find we don't have any and is forced to use a paper towel which hurts the nose) 


End file.
